A technique for erecting a large-scale truss structure from a kit comprising a plurality of struts and nodal elements is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,961 which is incorporated herein by reference.
Quick-connecting coupling fixtures of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,961 are of particular advantage to an astronaut in securing the ends of struts to the mating ends of lugs projecting from nodal elements, when erecting a large-scale truss structure in the weightless environment of extraterrestrial space. However, the speed with which an astronaut can erect a truss structure using such quick-connecting coupling fixtures to couple the struts and nodal elements together depends to a large extent upon the time required to maneuver each strut into suitable position with respect to each corresponding lug so that the quick-connecting coupling fixture for securing the strut to the lug can be activated.
The time and effort required to erect a truss structure in extraterrestrial space from struts and nodal elements as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,961 could be minimized by using a dispenser from which the astronaut can obtain the struts and nodal elements in proper sequence as needed to erect the truss structure according to a predetermined construction plan.